


Hands

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: He loves his hands.





	Hands

He loved his hands. The way they danced when he was doing magic, twisting expertly, the little flourishes. He loved watching them. He’d look out of the corner of his eye so he wouldn't be caught staring. He thinks Magnus knows anyway. 

 

He loved the way his rings looked on his fingers, shining in the light. Sometimes when they went to bed he’s remove them one by one, kissing each finger as he did. 

 

He loved how they felt touching his lips, trailing down his chest, lightly grasping his cock. 

 

He loved, more than anything, the man attached to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
